The present invention concerns a snow shoe and, more specifically, an improvement of the retention device for retaining a shoe of a user on the snow shoe.
Snow shoes are instruments which have been known for a great many years because they have been utilized for several centuries by the Scandinavian populations for travelling on snow. Up to this day, snow shoes are utilized for utilitarian or military purposes in order to permit the population or the mountain troops to move on snow for travels required by their daily life. Today, snow shoes are also utilized by walkers or athletic persons for runs and hikes and even for competitive events.
Different types of retention devices already exist in order to retain the shoe on the snow shoe, as for example the plate type, currently utilized by the athletes concerned with performance of the product. This type of device appears to be best adapted to the practice of athletics as well as for recreational snow shoe walks, thanks to its excellent foot hold. On the other hand, these devices present some inherent drawbacks with respect to their utilization, and, indeed, with respect to the diversity of their users. As a matter of fact, this kind of device presents an identical configuration, regardless of the person utilizing the device, and, in general, no consideration is given to the person's physical characteristics such as weight, size, or the size of his shoes. Moreover, the properties of the various practice terrains are not taken into account either in order to best adapt restraining the shoe on the screen of the snow shoe.
The present invention proposes to resolve the drawbacks of this type of snow shoe by proposing an improvement of the restraint which, thanks to simple and reliable means, afford better balance between the physical characteristics of the user, the diversity of the terrains and said snow shoe.